deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame the Hedgehog VS Sans
Flame the Hedgehog VS Sans '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Flame, SuperNathan10002's OC from Flame the Hedgehog series and Sans from Undertale. Description '''Flame the Hedgehog VS Undertale! These two dudes are showen to have amazing powers, Skeleton vs Hedgehog! One being lazy and one having big-attituded, can move really quickly. Will Flame's speed be fast enough to take the win or will the lazy skeleton Sans can turned Flame into dust? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Many characters such as OC and original character or Mary Sue and Overrated character, but these two will battle to the death. Wiz: Flame the Hedgehog, the red blur. Yang Xiao Long: And Sans, the skeleton from undertale. He's Wiz and I'm Yang. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Flame Yang Xiao Long: Long ago, about 65 million years ago. At the dinosaurs age, they were extinct at that time till a time traveler came in that time. Wiz: The mysterious time traveler make a another planet called San-Mob, with the moon. But San-Mob is 3x larger than Planet Vegeta. Yang Xiao Long: Soon, the first hedgehog was no other then King Combo, the strongest being there is. He was the one who bring over 65-100 hedgehog of his own. Wiz: However, that doesn't change. At the late age at 50, he soon had his first child named "Flame". (Cue the Sonic: Wrath of Nazo Trailer music by Falk Extended ) Yang Xiao Long: He looks like-''' Wiz: Don't you dare! 'Yang Xiao Long: Nevermind, anyway. He is one of the greatest hero in his universe so far, but at age 14-16. He began training with King Combo in the training arena. ' Wiz: Well if you must know, his strength and speed keeps getting on insane. 'Yang Xiao Long: But things got f***ed up, San-Mob was burning on fire with one reason.... Lord Lvo. ' Wiz: Flame and his friends went to earth, learning things in there. During at age 21. '''Yang Xiao Long: His abilities is... duh, speed! Also power. He can move faster than anything, which puts him Infintie. Wiz: He has different kind of abilities, such as the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and his heat vision. Yang Xiao Long: Luckily, he can learn the Kamehameha wave and Chaos Control. ''' Wiz: Flame's Chaos Control allows him to Absolute Time and Space manipulation. Which also allows for warp speed, and even nigh-omnipresence across time and space. '''Yang Xiao Long: Is it also to slow/stop time and teleportation? Wiz: That also. Yang Xiao Long: Anyway, he can also do the Kaio-ken. The only big problem is... he can only go x15. Wiz: That's not all, after getting all seven chaos emerald. He soon become "Super Flame". Yang Xiao Long: In this form, he is nearly Invincible, unlimited stamina, can breath underwater, can fly, amd gets a 1,000x increase. ''' Wiz: However, he doesn't have a time limit in this form. '''Yang Xiao Long: Luckily, he has impression feats. He tanked a black hole created by hyper go-on energy and even Goku's kamehemeha, which it's a planet buster. Wiz: In base form, he easliy defeated Zensaurus. A god creature that is as strong as Kid Buu. Yang Xiao Long: What? Wiz: Anyway, in his super form. He defeated Lord Beerus, Legendary Super Saiyan Blue Broly, Devil Big Cell. But in his Hyper form, he defeated Cosmic Armor/Evil Superman. Yang Xiao Long: That's not all. He defeated Lord Lvo 3 or 4 times, defeated 40 Lord Lvo's robot without a scratch and knows there weakness. Plus, he can lift 10,582,188,584,640,000,000 tons. Wiz: These feats has to be more insane than any characters. He also have a healer factor. Yang Xiao Long: Also I think he is hot, cause you know. He is Flame... and his name is like fire. Wiz: Enough with the puns Yang. Yang Xiao Long: No matter what through, he will always find another adventure. ' ''SSB Goku: What is she doing? Super Flame: That's right, she is trying to turn into Super Star without the Chaos Emeralds, just like I did. Sans Wiz: Just take a step and think first... do you even want a skeleton that has power? '''Yang Xiao Long: Well think again people. This guy is from Undertale and his name is Sans. Wiz: This skeleton is really extremely lazy. (Cues Undertale OST - Undertale) Yang Xiao Long: Plus, he makes bad puns. Kinda like me. Wiz: Sure, why not. Yang Xiao Long: He also cares a lot for his brother "Papyrus". Kinda like me, I also care for my sister "Ruby". Wiz: Well guess what Yang, Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus is a thing. Please check that out later... Yang Xiao Long: .....Okay, his age is unknown but somehow, some say his age is older than Papyrus. ' Wiz: Being a character with bone power, his ability is bones. Which can telekinetically manipulated through space. '''Yang Xiao Long: Be careful, people, he can poison his opponent with Karmic Retribution. ' Wiz: Like always, San was shown to go exceedingly quickly and teleported through his frequent use of "shortcuts". As he calls it in combat battle. 'Yang Xiao Long: He shoots laser or beam using "Gaster Blasters." This device looks like a goat or dragon skull. ' Wiz: He can also remove his opponents invincibility. '''Yang Xiao Long: His attack might be good, but he claims that he has a special final attack. Wiz: But here's the thing, his final attack is literally nothing and not ending his turn. No wonder why. Yang Xiao Long: But he can dodge once if you catch him off guard sleeping. He sure loves to relax and sleep, which is why he is lazy. Wiz: But that doesn't stop him from doing great feats, he can dodge every attack, destroyed the laws of gaming, and many more. Yang Xiao Long: Sans is a powerful skeleton with insane power. *Sans appeared* Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Yang Xiao Long: It's time for a Death Battle! In Grillby's, Flame was running. He saw Sans brother "Papyrus." Flame: Oh boy, this guy is going to get it. He rushes to Papyrus, till he realize he saw Sans with Papyrus. Sans: Hey look! A rat. Flame: I AM NOT A RAT! I AM A HEDGEHOG! Flame homing attack at Papyrus, pushing him to the ground. Flame lands on the ground, looking angry. Sans gets ready to fight who has his hands in his pockets. Flame: You ready, skull-head? FIGHT! Flame rushes to Sans, with his hands still in his pocket. Flame used a Spin Attack, Sans dodged it. Flame kicked Sans, sending him to the ground. Sans gets up, he chuckled and snapped his finger. Two demonic-looking skulls appeared on each side of them. Flame looked at two Gaster Blasters. The Gaster Blasters fires at Flame but he jumped up and homing attack at two Gaster Blasters. Destroying them in pieces, Sans stood there. Flame: Too Easy! Flame shot heat vision out of his eyes towards Sans, he dodged it again. Flame tackle through Sans 5 times, he threw Sans to the ground and Homing Attack him. Sending Sans to the ground. Sans: Not bad rat, I thought you were weak at first. '' ''Flame: You haven't seen my full power yet, skull-head. Sans: Same as me, hey. I got a joke for you, red equals rat. '' Flame was getting angrying, Sans summons several bones to hit Flame. Sans snapped his finger and one Gaster Blasters appeared, Gaster Blasters shot fire at Flame. Flame blocked it, he Homing Attack at Gaster Blasters, destroying it again. Sans smiles, Sans begins flinging his arm around wildly, not caring where he’s aiming. Flame, on the opposite end of his attack, was being smashed against wall after wall, steadily looking worse and worse with each smash. As Sans’ hands slowed, Flame fell to the ground. ''Flame: Woah, your huff... strong... Flame hold his hands. Flame: Now's my turn. (Cue "Live and Learn" Sonic Adventure 2 Battle ) Flame uses seven chaos emeralds to become Super Flame. Flame: Time to break some skull, Super Flame Style! Just then, Super Flame punched Sans to the face. A CRACKING sound was heard, Super Flame fly past him many times. Super Flame use his Hyper Light-Speed Attack at Sans, he kept tackling him at very high speed. Super Flame then kicked Sans to the face, which again. It made a huge crack. Super Flame tackle through Sans, Sans try to attack him but Super Flame was too fast for him. Super Flame put his hand on Sans head, a bright enegry blast through Sans. Sans head disappeared, Super Flame smirked. Sans body fell to the ground, Flame then lands on the ground and turned back normal. ''Flame: Looks like your pun isn't enough for my speed. Flame then ran off. '''K.O.! Results Yang Xiao Long: God, rest in piece Sans the skeleton. ' Wiz: This fight was a good matched, while Sans dodging ability has the edge and of course his special attack, but Flame outclassed him with everything expect for one thing. Power. '''Yang Xiao Long: Flame was able to took some damages to Sans due to the fact that his speed is really fast. ' Wiz: However, If Sans do his final special attack at him. The outcome will be different, but in the end. Super Flame sent Sans away. '''Yang Xiao Long: Looks like Sans puns was too slow. Wiz: The winner is Flame the Hedgehog. Who do you think will win? Flame the Hedgehog Sans the Skeleton Next Time on Death Battle.... Yang Xiao Long: Next time on Death Battle! Ruby Rose appeared. Ruby: Hey, what's happening? ''-WHO WILL FIGHT HER!?-'' '''''Ruby: Wait WHat?! Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles